fabiandylanslogosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Moon Productions Logo Competition
How This Started? On October 31st 2014, Fabian was deciding to use which logo would be best for their first ever logo. There were 6 logos put in total and the highest votes would be the one to be used. This was a big event for Fabian, properly the biggest he has done ever. Below, these will show the logos which were put in and will put the ranking list. #6 REASONS (NOVEMBER 1ST 2014) The animation looks too weird and unusual! The earth getting sucked in is the weird reason! REASONS (JULY 3RD 2016) The whole logo looks really poor it looks like it was done on an easy animating program. The logo splitting instead of zooming in the moon is so damn stupid. The final result also doesn't look good as well. #5 REASONS (NOVEMBER 1ST 2014) We will not use this logo because if it ripped of DiC Entertainment, then we will be into big trouble! REASONS (JULY 3RD 2016) The whole logo was just copied from DiC Entertainment (1987-2003) logo. This looks too lazy for using this as it's first logo and it's a big disgrace. Strangely, the final result showed the text "The Moon Productions" with DiC on it! #4 REASONS (NOVEMBER 1ST 2014) The whole logo is okay, but it looks way too horrible to look at and it seemed to copy BBC Video (1988-1993)! REASONS (JULY 3RD 2016) We know that the moon is with the earth but only showing the earth absolutely doesn't make any sense! What were they thinking? #3 REASONS (NOVEMBER 1ST 2014) The logo looks awesome, but the logo is too lengthy! Can we make it more shorter and make it suit? However it shows the moon finally! REASONS (JULY 3RD 2016) This goes way off the scale. The worst one in this list though Fabian put this as No.3 back then. The talking will make people bored and off guard and the different-topic talk doesn't make it good enough. Besides that, it's just as bad as The Moon Productions 6th logo. #2 REASONS (NOVEMBER 1ST 2014) It's a great logo, but we wanted to put a different one in first place because it was going to look better than this. REASONS (JULY 3RD 2016) It's a generally cute logo, but the effects a quite cheap and the fake meowing effect wouldn't even make sense at all. However it's still a great logo compared than the others. #1 REASONS (NOVEMBER 1ST 2014) This was put as Number one because the logo is so cute and the video of Lola's meow! This will be kept forever! :) (UPDATE NOTE July 3rd 2016: This was only used for 1 month and 3 quarters, though.) REASONS (3RD JULY 2016) This was put as the best one because the whole entire logo is adorable and it will be a big fan of quite a lot of people like the MTM Enterprises logo. Though due to the sudden lonely meow, some people could be scared of it as it's scare factor is minimal to high. Thanks for seeing the list of these logos. Check our other pages out. Category:Competitions